


let the flames begin

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison grins, feral and broken.</p>
<p>Ghoul loves that grin, the way it cuts through the blood smeared across Poison's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let the flames begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Killjoys 'verse, post- _Jet Star and the Kobra Kid/Traffic Report_ , temporary death of major characters....
> 
> Drabble written for analise010's [Five Minute Warning](http://analise010.dreamwidth.org/54838.html) comment fic meme.

Poison grins, feral and broken.

Ghoul loves that grin, the way it cuts through the blood smeared across Poison's face.

Route Guano had been a hot mess of ghosted Dracs; Jet and Kobra hadn't gone down easy. Ghoul bet that next life, they'd listen to him when he said that it was a fucking trap. _Told you so_ , he'd say.

Poison puts the last boomer into his knapsack and zips it up. "You ready?" 

He checks the powerpack on his raygun before nodding. "Five by." Ghoul grabs his own canvas bag and slings it over his shoulder. They've got boomers, they've got 'ganda, they've got comphacks. "Let's do this."

Bat City was going down tonight.

-fin-


End file.
